Solomon & Saya
by DeannaBear
Summary: Saya and solomon have been married for sometime now, they have two beautiful daughters. But they never seem to get some time alone, until saya sister get's into the mix. Saya and solomon get their vacation until an old friend spoils it all!(I don't own image!)
1. Chapter 1

**:** Hey guys!As you guys know this story wasn't as good,So I have edited this story so please enjoy the read!Disclaimer: I don't own blood + but I wish I did.Here we go! (In this AU Solomon convinced saya to join their side and she did,Saya turns on the humans and threatened to end their race if they didn't let her and her people live in peace.) 

Saya was in the little garden taking care of the rose bush Solomon had grown for her."How beautiful she looks"Solomon said under his breath.Solomon looked up at the sky to see dark clouds looming over the horizon."Hey darling don't you think you should come inside now it looks like its going to rain."Solomon stated."Okay."Yelled saya as she finish watering all the plants.Now both solomon and saya headed into the house. "Dear,you should get dinner done the twins should be home soon and don't forget diva and haji are coming over to see the twins" Solomon reminded his wife."I'm already on it."replied saya.About an hour later you can hear pitter patter of little children running though the door. 

"No running in the house!"Scolds saya."Okay mommy."both twin's said together.Both twin's stood before their mother.Saya took a moment to admire the beautiful children she brought into the world.Both twins had with them long brownish blonde hair,Ruby had her fathers beautiful leaf green eyes,but emerald had been blessed with her earth brown eyes."Mommy,Have you made dinner yet!"The twins asked in unison with those adorable kitten eyes.Saya smiled and answered." Yes my Plum Bears,Plus I made your favorite,Fried rice with honey cakes!" 

"Yeah!"The girls cheered happily.While the girls went into the kitchen saya heard a knock at the door,she didn't bother looking though the peephole because she knew who would be standing there.Saya opens the door, 

"Hey sister"said diva while going for a hug which saya returned.They all headed to the dinner table.After everyone settled at the table and made each their own plate."So Diva,Hagi how you guys been?"Saya asked with glint in her eyes.Diva cleared her throat while hagi blushed."WE,have something to announce,"Diva took a moment to breath then continued."We're having a baby!"Diva finished with a smile.Saya Squealed with her sister then rush to hug her.Solomon congratulated hagi on his soon to be fatherhood.The twins got excited for the new addition to their family.Two hours later solomon and saya put to bed there two lovely girls. 

Then diva and saya were left alone for their girl's talk while the guys had there fun."Wow lil sis your having a baby!"Saya beamed."So how far along?"Saya asks."About couple of weeks." "Well enough about me,How are you!" "Oh I'm fine,Just a little worn out." "Well yeah,you never get a break!"After saying that diva got an amazing idea."You guys need a break,Why don't you guys take a vacation while me and hagi watch the kids!" Diva stated."I couldn't d-"Diva cut saya off before she could finish her sentence. "Yes you could,and yes you will!"Diva stated with the tone telling saya she would not back down or change her mind."Plus,It would give me and hagi practice when are baby is born!"Saya had admit it was a good idea so she agreed. 

Hours later diva and haji left saying they will be back tomorrow so solomon and saya can have a much needed vacation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own blood + or any of there characters just the twins

Shall we begin

Solomon and saya said there last goodbyes as they boarded the plane to seattle.

A couple of hours later they were in seattle.

"Finally"said solomon as he laid on the hotel bed "Man we took forever to get here".

"I know dear"replied saya as she walked towards the bathroom

"Where are you going"ask solomon

"I'm getting fresh'in up"she replies

"What about a kiss first"solomon ask with a sly gleam in his eye

"I'm just taking a shower I'll be out in a minute anyways"saya said

Solomon was slightly disappointed by that remark but got over it quick

Solomon then called home to check on the kids and hagi and diva.

Diva said everything was going fine the was so adorable.

That cheered solomon up a lot knowing his beautiful little girls was safe and sound.

Not to long after saya come out the shower later ,wearing nothing but a bath robe.

Solomon already was ready wear the same as she was.

Then a smile crept upon both there faces.

Hours later they lay there naked together in bed.

They were talking and laughing.

"Solomon you remember are wedding day"saya giggles

"How could I forget everyone was so shocked"solomon giggles to

"You make me the happiest male chiropteran in the world"he added

Solomon then added "remember the day you told me you were pregnant"

"Yes,I was shocked myself,I never thought we could have such beautiful bundles of joy"saya said

Hours later the laughter died down as they both drifted to sleep.

Well here you guys go another chapter , please tell or give on idea of where you want this to go I might add it to my story ;) well bye p.s. I will give you credit


End file.
